


S.S. Kengan

by MotherOfThorns



Category: Kengan Ashura, Kengan Omega
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfThorns/pseuds/MotherOfThorns
Summary: One shots for friends of Kengan Ashura & Omega.





	1. About/Requests

hi we didn't have any kengan ashura and/or omega fanfics so I am here to fix this. Feel free to suggest stuff to me in the comments here and I will try to get to it when I feel up to it. I write from femme/masc perspectives, am really bad with neutral so it's just easier to work with one or the other for me, thanks for understanding. Pls try to keep it PG-13.

Tags will be added later cuz I am lazy.

**Queue**

O k u b o & R i h i t o o n p a t r o l

Inaba Ryo date x MReader

Takayama with lipstick smooch on his mask but nobody asks about it

rihito eating ice cream but dropping it on his shirt and then he's big sad

noir-apple - kanoh agito x fem, just fluff

kengan slice of life fic - agito buys orange juice at the corner store 

\-- not kengan shh -

and mihawk soaking in the free pastries and air conditioning at the warlords meeting


	2. Stairway to Heaven - Gaolang & Sawpaing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being all alone the city is tough, especially so as a working woman. Passing out in my stairwell, I was brought up to the 45th floor and rescued by two strangers. // Gaolang & Sawpaing and Reader friendship.

In the humid climate of the bustling city, it was hard to find respite in the madness of it. The constant whaling of cars, babies and fire engines, the congested sidewalks that made getting anywhere a nightmare, crowded public transportation with way too many creepy guys, the only safe place was my apartment. Unfortunately, it was located on the 20th floor. The elevator was usually just as crowded, so I always opted to climb the stairs to get back to my oasis. I hardly ever saw anyone taking the stair well. It was more like a cement box with little to no air flow, often being hotter than outside, even in the highest temperatures. Anyone who passed each other sort of nodded and smiled to one another; we were comrades in the pit of hell known as our apartment stairwell.

And today was pushing me to my limits. 15... Only 5 more... My lungs felt like they were on fire, trying their damnedest to pump air into me as I ascended. Gripping the metal support pole, my arms pulled the rest of my labored body up. Each step exhausted me harder and harder. Why was this so hard today!? As I got to the 16th floor, I felt my legs give out as I tumbled backwards and blacked out.

I awoke, in a panic. The worst place to be passed out as in a stairwell with no security cameras! That was practically asking for someone to steal their belongings, or worse yet... I tried to assess my surroundings. It was the hallway. But not my own. Squinting my eyes to get them to adjust to the bright light from the windows, I could make out the numbers for the floor. 4...45!? How on earth did I get to 45!? A loud scream from across the hall awoke me.

“**_YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** GAOOOOOO!!! I GOT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

I noticed a man running down the hallway; I felt immediate panic as I tried to scurry away from him. A hand gently rested on my shoulder, pushing me back down.

“You’re awake. Are you alright?”

  
His accent was as light as his hand was on my shoulder. I peered over to the man closer to me; how did I not notice this giant before!? He was extremely built, but his expression and attire didn’t seem to match him at all on first glance.

I scooted away, laughing. “O-Oh yes, no need to worry. Thank you very much for getting me out of the stairwell but-” My awkward escape was interrupted by the running man, who skidded in front of us and threw out both of his arms.

“**HEY LADY!** Are you feeling **BETTER!?!?!**”

“Y-yep! I was going to leave...” I felt imprisoned by their auras alone; a quiet strength and a raw, unfiltered, burning passion for **STRENGTH** as well! Was I safe? Something about the duo told my gut instinct I was fine, but being around strangers was never a good idea. Especially in the city.

“WELL YOU CAN’T JUST **LEAVE**!” The running man shouted, waving his arms frantically.

  
“Don’t say such threatening things, Saw.” The other looked up at him with his tired expression, slowly standing up. He had been kneeling by me the entire time I was out, watching over me. “I’m sorry for commotion. We saw you passed out on the stairwell and we brought you up to our floor to make sure you were alright. It seems like you were dehydrated.”

“WHICH IS WHY I GOT YOU THIS WATER BOTTLE FROM OUR APARTMENT!!!!!!” Saw nearly threw the bottle onto the ground, but resisted the urge as he shoved it into my hands. “_**DRINK UP!**_”

I never felt so aggressively looked after in my life. Cracking the seal of the plastic cap, I sipped slowly and felt a bit of the haziness leave me. I leaned against the wall, still sweating from the adrenaline rush of waking up to a charging man. Exhaling loudly, I took in more as my body began to cool. “Thank you both very much. I appreciate not having 911 called... y’know how pricey they can be.” I waved my hand a bit, feeling awkward around the pair. Not a very good first impression.

“I EXPERIENCE IT **ALL THE TIME**!”

  
“I don’t believe you have any serious injuries, though you might want to keep an eye out for concussion symptoms.”

“Huhh really? She didn’t seem to hit her head too hard...” Saw deflated, folding his arms as his head tilted to the side.

“It can’t hurt.” Gao looked to me, giving me a very faint smile. “What floor are you on?”

“...20.” I spoke, Saw’s face lighting up at the realization he could help more. I quickly intervened in his future plans. “I think if I chill out here for a bit longer, I’ll be fine. You two have enough for me already.” Wasting strangers’ time to take care of me when I failed to get enough water in, why was I like this!! Were they strangers at this point? I should thank them properly.  
“Oh, what were your names again?”

“_YOROIZUKA_ **SAAAAAAAAAW**" he wounded up the a's as well as his arms, then suddenly exploded with noise and his arms out, "_**PAIIINNNNGGGGG!!!**_”  
A pose followed with a beam, pointing back to himself. “And he’s Gaolang.”

“Gaolang Wongsawat.”  
What seemed like a break in the clouds to allow a ray of holy light down, Gao’s stone cold face slowly broke to give another smile. I witnessed two miracles today. I was eternally grateful, as I knew I’d probably never see these two again... or anything to their caliber. How could anything hold up a candle to these two?

“Well thank you both very much, I don’t know where I would be or what I would have done without you.” I stood up again on shaky legs. My body wasn’t at 100%, but 70% ought to get me back to my apartment. “Uhm, have a great... rest of your stay in the city!” I laughed awkwardly, trying to exit the hallway as soon as I could.

“YOU TOO!!” Saw screamed out in response, his mouth opening as far as it could.

Gaolang picked up on the subtlety of my embarrassing attempt to detach, quickly adding in,  
“Our apartment is always open if you wish to see us again.”

I nearly fell down the stairs again as I peered back to see the pair smiling at me and inviting me into their apartment. Three miracles!? Surely I was overdue to die soon, because my luck was running out!

Our new routine became my winded ascent to their floor, all forty floors, as soon as I came home from work. Saw and Gao were constantly cooking for each other and always had left overs for me. I was learning so much about their respective sports, how Muay Thai worked, and their respective countries. Gaolang even began to smile. Over time and as summer winded down into autumn, the temperature change and breeziness seemed to make the trip less deadly. It began to take less and less out of me, soon resulting in a much faster trek up.

I managed to catch up to Sawpaing in one instance. It took him a second to decipher if he was going slower, or if I had actually gone stronger.

“_**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!**_”

He boomed, excitedly putting his hands on my arms as he shook me wildly.

“**YOU DID IT!!!!** YOU CONQUERED YOUR GREATEST ENEMY, THE STAIRS!!!!!!” He quickly, turned, rushing up the stairs. “WE GOTTA TELL GAOLANG!!!”

Kicking open their apartment door, Saw screamed at the top of his lungs. “_**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!**_”  
I followed suit, waving as I caught my breath again. While I did get better at the stairs, it was still quite the work out.

“OUR FRIEND DEFEATED THE STAIRS!”

  
“That’s why I invited them up to our apartment in the first place.” Gaolang quietly sipped his tea with usual, bored expression. I... had no idea how to take this news. Shock, disappointment, bewilderment...

“This was all an exercise routine!?” I yelled out. “Why!?"

“I was worried for your health in the long run.” He calmly set down the cup, looking down. “What if we weren’t here the next time that incident happened?”

He had a point. Though it made me wonder why even risk it in the first place...?

“Wow that’s really smart, Gao.” Saw puffed, genuinely impressed by his rival.

“Well... I...” I was at a loss of words again. “Thank you **so** much! Again, I don't know where I would be without you two.”

“I hope you don’t take this as a sign to avoid visiting us though. You need to keep your training up.” The Thai boxer grinned, leaning back a bit on his floor cushion. The light of the setting sun began to illuminate their apartment, giving it an ethereal look. Gaolang was practically glowing in it. Saw began screaming again, patting my back repeatedly. As I was budged by the excited patting of Saw, I realized I had another, if only temporary, oasis in the city. The apartment on the 45th floor.

And the staircase? Just a stairway to get to heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END, AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW
> 
> A surprise gift to someone speeccciiaaall!!!! :3
> 
> I don't usually write in first person but I felt it was kind of fitting for this one so you could loosely interact with the pair. Feel free to make constructive criticism as I don't do this often. This was originally for just Gao but I really love Saw, lol, so I had to throw him in too. They foil each other so well.


End file.
